bella's secrets
by shrekboi420
Summary: Bella has little secrets of her own and after Edward leaves her, Bella desides to go visit her brothers in Mystic Falls. Little does she know that her ex huband and her new love live their. What will happen when a certain covern move to Mystic Falls?
1. Chapter 1

Bella has little secrets of her own and after Edward leaves her, Bella desides to go visit her brothers in Mystic Falls. Little does she know that her ex huband and her new love live their. What will happen when a certain covern move to Mystic Falls?

Bella had been lying in bed thinking about how long she could string her relationship on (if she could even call it a relationship).All of the sudden their was a woosh and Bella instantly knew that Edward was here,but when she looked up she didn't see Edward. Infact she saw Kathrine Peirce or as Bella knows her as Katerina Pertrova.

"Hello what do i owe the...pleasure?" asked Bella. Bella despised Kathrine expecialy after what she didto her brothers.

"I need your help back in Mystic falls."Bella heard a hint of despiration in Kathrine's voice, Bella used this as an oppertunity to mess with Kathrine.

"And why would the Katerina Petrova want help from Arabella Salvatore?"

"Because you Bella are the only one that can keep your brothers under control." Bella hadnothing to say she she was curious as to why her brothers needed help. Had they gotten into another argumentover a girl or had Damon killed someone Stefen loves?

Just when Bella was about to ask Kathrine what her brothers needed help with Kathrine vamp speed ran out the window. At first Bella was shocked then came another woosh and she realised why she left so quikly before stood Edward Cullen a cold one,a discgrace to the vampire comunity.'

"Bella we need to talk." demanded Edward. Bella nodded and Edward led them into the forest.  
In the forest he 'broke up' with was happy on the inside, she had been stringing him along for to long. Bella had to act sad so that Edward wouldn't suspect anything but a little voice in her head asked "then again why do i care?" but Bella ignored it.

"B..But Edward i thought w...we were in love?" Bella let a fake tear roll down her outside Bella was 'crying' but on the inside she was laughing her head off.

Edweird laughed in her face, Bella felt like ripping his head off right there and then.

Then it happened , one second ago she wanted to rip Edweirds head off now he was standing in front of her the mikealson, the one and only...

"Hello love." said Klaus in his sexy, seductive, British voice, god how Bella missed his voice.  
Bella wasinfuriated he was here but the over half wanted to shove her tong into his mough right infront of Edweird.

All Bella could do was slap Klaus.

Klaus put his hand over where she slapped. While Edweird just stood there like an idiot with a shocked look on his face.

"What no hello or i haven't seen you in a hundred years how have you been?" Klaus idioticly asked.

"Bella what does he mean by he hasn't seen you in a hundred years?" asked Edweird

Great she was surrounded by idoiots. "Look Edweird, shut up or i'll rip your throaght out!" At that Edward backed off.

"what the hell are you doing here Klaus?"bella asked,clearly aggiated on the mments situation.


	2. saying goodbye and saying hello

hey guysjust wanted to say that i'm gonna try and post regurly but tis hard cause of school and stuff hope yo injoy yeeeeeeeet chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Chapter 2

saying goodbye

Bella's pov

"Well love, you're brothers are causing mischif in town and we all know you're the only ones that can tame them." What Klaus said intriged me expecially after what Katerina said not 10 minutes ugo.

"What exactly are they doing?" I asked in a mysterious yet calm yet mad voice "That's for you to find out when you come with me." Klaus didn't ask or suggest i comewith him, he 's what ticked me off.

"YOU COME INTO MY TOWN AFTER NOT EVEN BOTHERING TO CHECK UP ON ME AFTER YOU LEFT ME IN THE GUTTER IN TRANSITION! I KILLED SOMEONE THAT NIGHT! I SWORE TO MY SELF IF I EVER SAW YOU AGAIN I WOULD TAKE MY HAND AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOU'RE DIRTY LITTLE A-"I screamed in rage, I felt betrayed and heart broken when he did that and now now i wanted tostake him with the white oak stake.

I got cut off by Klaus when he mumbled just loudly enough for me to hear him say "i wouldn"t say it's dirty.".

Edweird saw how i was going to react to that "comment" and decided this would be the moment he would chime in to this "lovely" discussion." Bella you're not going anywhere with him! You will stay here in Forks with Charlie and you will finish high school!" At that Klaus and I started laughing our heads off. Edweird was pissed now he vamp sped offand i knew he was going to find his family/coven. I told where i thougt Edweird was gojng so i agreed to go to Mystic falls with him so we went back to the house and packed the important things and we left. I made Klaus drive to the peoples houses that i actualy wanted to say goodbye to like Angela and the pack. Jacob was expecially hard to say goodbye to. At first he wouldn't let me leave ( though i wouldn't tell him the truth about who i really am, atleast not yet anyway).

I had already compelled Charlie to forget me.

Then i said goodbye to Forks,i hoped i would never see it again,atleast not till every Cullen was dead...

It was roughly a 2 day drive from Washington to Virginia.2 hours stuck in a car with your ex husband who left you in the gutter when you were willing to kill to eat. Klaus tried to make small talk, didn't go very well.

"So what was Forks like?" Klaus uncomfortably asked me.

"You left me in a gutter while I was in transition then didn't even bother to try and find for over 150 years and you want to make small talk?" I asked clearly irritated.

"Michael was after me it was for your own good."

"I don't care if it was for my own good, you still could have explained to me why you had to leave!"Klaus was silent for the rest of the trip. When we got to Mystic Falls Klaus dropped me off at the Salvatore Boarding house and helped me get my belongings to the door then left without even going inside.

I opened the doors to the boarding house and sitting on the couch was none other than...

"'Stefen" I mumbled

"Arabella"

IM SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AHAVESO MUCH HOMEWORK AND IT'S REALLY HARD TO WRITE, PUBLISH AND HAVE AFTER SCHOOL SPORTS AND STUFF. NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE.


	3. we meet again

Yo wat up guuuuuuyyyyysssssss hope you enjoy this chapter i tried to make it long. i'm sorry i  
haven't posted in a while I'm failing Italian and my english teacher hates me so i have lots of  
homework hope this chapter will make up for it.

Chapter 3

we meet again

"Arabelle i-I thought you were dead. Where have you been all this time?" Stefen made  
puppy dog eyes as he said that.

"Everywhere and no where. I never abandoned you i kept watch over you all these years  
I would never leave my little steffy and Damo alone in this world of crazy supernatural."  
i explained though Stefen's look didn't look very satisfied.

"Why wouldn't you come and tell us our sister was alive? Maybe we believed that she died  
and we didn't even tell the people closest to us that we even have a sister! Stefen wasn't  
exactly yelling but his voice was raised.

"I..I didn't think about that. I'm sorry Steffy." Bella said sadly.

'It's ok i'm just going through alot right now...My girlfriend that is Kathrine's  
doppleganger has been in 2 car crashes and died with Damon's blood in her system now I can't  
seem to find her..."

"I'm sorry I didn't know I-I should have been there for you!" Bella stutered then she ran to  
Stefen and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok Bells. I'm just glad to have you back."

As Stefen and Bella are hugging neather notice that someone walked in until the intruder says  
something. "Damn Stefen who's the hotty. Tsk tsk tsk You know Elena wouldn't aprove of this."  
Bella then turns around so that the intruder can see her face.

"Bella" says Damon

DAMON POV

Damon was just walking back from getting Bonnie to make Elana a daylight ring he heard voices  
inside the house and thought that maybe Elana was back. He walked inside the house like mansion  
and inside was someone hugging Stefen at first he thought it was Elena but then he  
realised it wasn't her. "No it couldn't be she's dead." He thought to himself. He realised  
he'd been standing there awhile. He desided to speak.

"Damn Stefen who's the hotty. Tsk tsk tsk You know Elena wouldn't aprove of this."  
The girl turns around and Damon was filled with joy, suprise and confusion.

"Bella" says Damon. She was just as he remembered her, brown messy hair of course she's not  
wearing a puffy dress she seemed more like herself now wearing a black leather jacket,a crop  
top,ripped up jeans and black converse.

"I'm not sure i'm ok with you thinking your older sister is hot." Bella says sarcasticly.  
Damon runs at her grabs her then gives her the biggest hug known to man kind.

"Your supost to be -We had a funeral for you." said Damon

"Did you ever see the body?" Asked Bella she knew he would reply with no and he did. For the  
of the evening they were just talking catchng up and talking about things when Stefen brang up  
a new subject.

"So we still don't know who turned you." Stefen asked me curiously.

"Well it was Kathrine bitch actually she turned me cause she thought that i was getting in the  
way of her stupid game between you two.". I answered calmly but heard a growl come from Damon.

"I'm sorry Bells we shouldn't have gotten involved with her." Apoligised Damon

"It's ok anyway were even i resently got involved with a cold one"Bella explained. She didn't think anything of it until she got this reaction...


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I JUST HAVE NO MORE INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY ANYMORE**

**I WANT TOPUT THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION**

**IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT PM ME**

**BYE XXX**


	5. update

**Heyguys it's me ****_ya booooiiiiii_**** just an update on the**

** whole adoption story thing I found some one to adopt it's .lover21 so go to her account to see the story**

P.S it might take her a little while to upload it cause I just told her she could adopt the story and it might take her awhile to see it and we might be in different time-zones.

**Sorry for the re-upload just figured out that I spelt the writer's name wrong**

**I changed souse the one up there /\**


End file.
